A standard bra, which term is intended to cover a bikini or halter top, is comprised of a pair of cups intended to cover and support the breasts of the wearer, a connector securing together the inner edges of the cups, and at least one strap-like back or wing that extends from outer edges of the cups around the back of the wearer. There may also be further straps that extend from upper edges of the cups over the shoulders of the wearer to attachment points on the strap crossing the wearer's back. It is also standard for the back to be provided with a hook-and-eye closure allowing it to be opened and for the length of this strap to be adjusted.
For best fit it is often considered desirable to provide a front adjuster that allows the side-to-side or horizontal spacing between the cups to be adjusted. This front adjuster can also be formed as a closure that is separable to allow the bra to be donned or removed by separation in the front between the cups, eliminating the need for the difficult-to-manipulate back closure. The simplest such front adjuster comprises respective cords attached to inner edges of the cups and extending through a cord stopper that is spring loaded to grip the cords and compressible to release them. This system has proven extremely ineffective, since it is necessary to provide a relatively large cord stopper to provide the necessary holding power, and such an item is inconvenient and unattractive, especially considering its location. What is more, such an adjuster is difficult to design so that it can function as a closure and be opened completely.